


Endless Corridors

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee - horror [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Basically the hotel effects people, Creepy, F/F, F/M, Horror, Hotel, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Warped Perceptions, Warped views, non-cannon, original - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: When a bunch of random people check into a hotel under various circumstances, strange and unexplainable accurances begin to happen.But why now?Why them?Will they ever escape?Or will they be taken by the neverending corridors, flickering lights and convincing whispering?-random idea I had, use as a prompt if you want!-





	Endless Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> So I love writing horror - if anyone would want to see more horror I'll upload some of my yogscast stuff - and had the idea and decided to go with it.
> 
> Just a heads up, strange things will happen, random stuff, and nobody really knows anyone else other than who they came with unless it's established throughout the piece. 
> 
> The couple's are the ones that were paired off on the wedding episode - with added extras like Will and Emma who are still together. 
> 
> Characters will be 'altered' by the hotel as the series goes on so they will begin acting differently, etc.

**Breathe.**

**Just... Just breathe.**

How had this happened? What seemed like a usual night had dissolved into nightmares and growing tension as the days rounded up.

God knows how long they were in there...

If there's a good place to start, as any cliché; will tell you, it's probably the beginning...  
\------------

May 17th, 2013

Gàveld Hotel

9:23pm

\------------

So he wasn't too sure what was happening here. He had come from New York to catch up with his family, when his ex had contacted him and asked to see him.  
He wasn't exactly clear on how it had escalated from there... Next thing he knew after coffee at the old place he used to frequent and worked in at one point, they had left to his car where a vigorous make-out session had occurred.  
After that Blaine had mentioned something about 'already booked a hotel' and they made their way there, ignoring the other couples and people who seemed to mill about in the lobby as they grabbed their room key and headed upstairs to finish what they had started.  
Afterward, he had gotten up and dressed back into his shirt and black blazer, looking at himself in the mirror as he put his hair back into place and finally began to button up his shirt as Blaine came over, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Now try telling me we aren't back together. Tell me this meant nothing." His ex's smirk held as he looked to him in the mirror.  
"It was fun." He mumbled, going back to smoothing out his shirt.  
"Don't, Kurt! I'm not gonna let you downplay this. It was no coincidence we were together today on valentines day of all things, and at Christmas!" He smirked.  
Kurt turned to him, leaning in to whisper. "I'm going back downstairs..." Before brushing past his ex and making his way out the room, grabbing the spare key card and his wallet as he went.  
Blaine smiled happily to himself before jumping back onto the bed.  
\------------  
"Shh! We don't want people catching us!" Rachel had whispered as they made their way down the corridor. Finn only smiled his usual smile and pulled her into the room. "This is a fancy place after all." She smiled, closing the door behind them.  
"It's worth it. Besides, most people who would be here during the early night? Probably having sex as well." He made his way over and embraced her, kissing along her neck as she slipped out of her pink dress.  
They had known each other for a few years, true they went to different schools and Finn had denied a relationship before while he tried out the army, but after a faulty trigger and a hole in the knee, he was forced to leave. He never imagined bumping into Rachel a few months previously when he had gone to visit his half-brother in New York. In his sidetrack he had forgotten completely about surprising Kurt and had rushed off to have drinks with the girl and listen to her about Broadway and Danny Brice. Just like old times...  
Now they met up every few days and Burt had called himself and Kurt back to town for some 'family time', so Rachel tagged along - though not being ready to meet the family yet - and they found themselves here after discussing just being with each other for a few days, no school, no roommates, no family. Room service and TV and sex.  
\------------  
She was late... The bitch was late. He should have known, he knew romance was for losers. She had called him a Lima loser once but for the opposite reasons... Thank God she decided on giving the baby away. Not than anyone knew it was his, she had told people it was some guy from out of state - a friend of her cousins.  
He paced the room, holding the rose in his hand.  
"Pull yourself together Puckerman. You could just go down to the bar and pick up ANY chic you wanted. Stupid anniversary..." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
But where was his girlfriend?  
\------------  
"Well... Now I know why college girls experiment." Quinn smirked, looking up at the ceiling.  
"And thank God they do." Santana answered, an equally Bitchy smirk on his lips as well. "You realise that's become out catch phrase?"  
Quinn chuckled. "Well booty calls gotta have something in common."  
"Is that all you see me as?" Santana smirked again. "Hmm, I was under the impression I was at least a mistress."  
"I don't cheat, Santana." Quinn smirked. "I actually have to get going soon, Pucks set up this big 'romantic' dinner and hotel room. I'm supposed to meet him down the hall in a few minutes - fashionably late."  
They had been on and off 'fuck-buddies' - for want of a better term - for the past year. They had met in college, and had hit it off, yes Quinn had a boyfriend and yes Santana had a girlfriend but as Santana always said 'it's not cheating because you're not gay.'  
Though it had taken Quinn a while to get used to the idea, they had never exactly kicked each other out of bed. Which was useful because it meant they could push their beds together in the dorm room to get more space.  
"Well, as lovely as this has been." She stood and began getting changed.  
"What happened to round two?" Santana asked, laying back, the covered barely protecting her privacy.  
"As much as I would love to, I've kept him waiting long enough." She smiled and walked out.  
They didn't kiss goodbye. They never did. They weren't in a relationship, they were just friends. With a few perks.  
\------------  
Artie was confused about this.  
At the beginning of the night this girl, this beautiful, Bitchy girl was treating him how most people had been treating him his entire life. Like rolling garbage. Despite her also being in a wheelchair...  
Still, here they were, laying in bed together afterwards, laughing about neither of them being able to feel anything during any of it.  
"I actually had a lot of fun crashing that party and dancing with you. I'm glad Miss Pillsbury hooked us up." He smiled at the blonde.  
"Me too. You actually roll quite well."  
They both began laughing again.  
"That was terrible... Just terrible." Artie laughed.  
When his guidance counselor told him she was setting him up with her cheerleader cousin who was blonde, beautiful and big boobed according to her aunt, he had jumped at the chance.  
However when they met she tried to blow him off immediately and roll away. However, with his charms and first hand knowledge of being in a chair, he disarmed her and she soon detracted her claws long enough to attempt to plan a fun evening. Though crashing a random persons party in the hotel was far from the list, one thing lead to another and it happened anyway.  
He shot her a smile. "You know it's still pretty early." He smirked and she gave a slight nod, pulling up the covers to grant him access once again.  
\------------  
"Sorry..." Marley sighed.  
"Hey it's ok." Jake answered, sitting next to her and placing a hand over hers.  
"It's not. I know it isn't, you spent money on this room! For the fifth time in the mast month I thought I was ready and then I chickened out at the last second..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor with her usual sad puppy look whenever she got upset. And Jake knew it was impossibly to be mad at her.  
"It's honestly fine. We can stay, maybe have dinner across the road, and then we can stay the night - not doing stuff if you don't want to - and just cuddle and stuff." He smiled and received a smile back.  
"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss and kissed back.  
"I love you too." He said, pulling away. "Let's see what's on TV."  
\------------


End file.
